Aku no Monogatari
by Hanazawa Yuki
Summary: [DISC]Ying dan Ochobot adalah kembar yang terpisahkan karna suata alasan.apa yang terjadi jika mereka bertemu lagi dalam keadaan yang berbeda? Author New,mind to RnR? Based on the song Evil series - Vocaloid
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

 **Story** **of** **Evil**

 **BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta,Nizam Razak dan yang punya /digilas**

 **Story of Evil punya ... Pokoknya bukan Aika!**

 **Warning:bloody scene di chapter depan mungkin,Hum!Ochobot,Fem!TauGem,No Gopal (sorry ya,tapi aku gk suka aja sama dia -),gaje,abal,alur gajelas,sudut pandang hancur,gk sesuai dengan ceritanya,EYD hancur,ngelantur kemana-mana,OC,OOC,Typo(s),Elemental Sibling non-cest,dan lain-lain**

 **Halo! Aika disini! Udah tau dong,Aika bawa cerita apa~ tapi maaf yak~ alurnya sedikit aku ubah,jadi gk sama banget~**

 **Tapi ini versi BoboiBoy! Oke,tanpa ba-bi-bu ataupun bo,Aika persembahkan~**

 **Story of Evil with BoBoiBoy chara!**

 **Ying as Kagamine Rin (daughter of evil)**

 **Ochobot as Kagamine Len (servant of evil)**

 **Yaya as Sakine Meiko (daughter of red? Entahlah)**

 **Fang as Shion Kaito (son of blue)**

 **BoboiBoy Gempa as Hatsune Miku (daughter of green)**

 **Furusawa Aika (OC) as Yowane Haku (daughter of white)**

 **Furusawa Aiko (OC) as Honne Dell (son of white) (tambahan karakter)**

 **BoboiBoy Taufan as Kasane Teto (maid nya Rin) (tambahan karakter)**

 **Hanna as Megurine Luka (maid nya Rin) (tambahan karakter)**

 **Aizawa Neka (OC) as Akita Neru (maid nya Rin) (tambahan karakter)**

 **BoboiBoy Halilintar as Kamui Gakupo (samurai) (tambahan karakter)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Happy reading minna! ^^

.

.

.

10 tahun yang lalu...

Ying dan Ochobot berada dipadang bunga yang indah,Ying dengan hati senang,mengambil bunga dandelion dan meniupnya.

Sementara Ochobot membuat sebuah mahkota bunga dari ranting dan beberapa bunga,tersenyum melihat hasil karya nya.

"Ying!"panggil Ochobot,Ying menoleh,"ada apa kakak?"tanya Ying sembari mendekati kakak nya yang tersenyum hangat dan memakai kan mahkota bunga tersebut dikepala Ying.

"E...eh?"tanyanya terkekeh,"aku tau kau pasti mau menjadi seorang putri,maka dari itu aku membuatkan mu mahkota tersebut"ujar Ochobot Ying berbinar dan dia memeluk kakak kembarnya,"terima kasih kakak"ucap Ying pelan."iya"balas Ochobot sama pelan.

Tiba-tiba,ibu Ying dan Ochobot datang dan berteriak,"YING! JAUHI ANAK ITU! IKUT KAA-CHAN SEKARANG!"teriak sang ibu dan menyeret Ying pergi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan nii-chan!"teriak Ying balik.

"Aku berjanji Ying,kita akan bertemu 10 tahun lagi"ucap Ochobot pelan."janji ya?"tanya Ying dan dibalas anggukan dari Ochobot.

"Janji"ujarnya sambil balas tersenyum dan mengikuti ibunya yang masih saja menyeretnya dengan tidak elit.

Ochobot tersenyum,dia pun juga meninggalkan ladang bunga tersebut.

'Semoga saja aku memang bisa bertemu dengan mu 10 tahun lagi,Ying'batin Ochobot sedih.

10 tahun yang kemudian...

Matahari bersinar cerah,seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengan berjalan-jalan di taman istana sambil mencium bunga Mawar kuning.

"Ocho~!" sang putri,Ying keluar istana menuju taman yang sedang dijelajahi pemuda tersebut yang diketahui bernama Ochobot.

"Ada apa put-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya,sang putri tersandung gaun nya yang panjang lalu terjatuh di rerumputan.

"Putri!"seru Ochobot sambil menghampiri Ying yang meringis.

"Ah,aku tidak apa-apa Ocho. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" sang putri berdiri lalu mengelus rambut pirang Ochobot dengan sayang.

Ochobot mengangguk lalu membungkuk sopan,"Saatnya makan siang putri,perlu ku antarkan kau kembali ke istana?".

"Tak usah terlalu formal seperti itu"ucap Ying sambil tersenyum dan menepis tangan Ochobot pelan.

"Kau memang pelayanku,tapi aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku,itu tidak pernah akan berubah"sambung Ying masih dengan senyum manis nya.

Ochobot tertegun,ingatannya kembali melayang pada 10 tahun yang dia dan Ying harus berpisah karna ibu mereka membenci ,takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi dalam keadaan yang sebagai pelayan kerajaan dan Ying sebagai putri kerajaan.

"Cho?" Ying menatap Ochobot bingung,menyadarkan Ochobot dari pikirannya.

"I-iya putri?" Ochobot tersentak kaget.

"Ayo kita makan siang! Apa menu makan siang hari ini?"

"Entahlah" Ochobot menjawab dengan senyum diwajahnya "Kau bisa bertanya pada Yaya yang sedang sibuk didapur".

"Baiklah! Ayo makan! Aku sudah lapar!"seru Ying sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau duluan putri,nanti aku akan menyusul"kata Ochobot sembari menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit.

"Oke!"balas Ying sambil terkekeh pelan lalu memasuki istana nya.

Ochobot masih terdiam di sana,mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman bunga lalu ke seluruh isi kota yang tersebar luas dipandangannya.

Ia memikirkan nasih seluruh rakyat yang di buat sengsara oleh pemerintah sang putri di sana.

 _ **Ying**_ , _ **seandainya**_ _**kelakuanmu**_ **_semanis_** _**wajahmu**_...

Lalu Ochobot pergi menyusul Ying kedalam istana.

Di sana terjadi keributan...

"Aku butuh makanan yang banyak!" Terdengar seruan Ying dari sana.

Ochobot berlari menuju ruang makan dan didapati nya Ying sedang berdebat dengan Yaya,pelayan dibagian dapur.

"Kalau aku menyiapkan makanan yang banyak untukmu,kau juga takkan menghabiskan nya!"

Suara Yaya terdengar lembut namun tegas,dan menusuk.

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu didepan putrimu-" Ying terlihat marah.

"Kau tidak sadar banyak orang diluar sana yang kelaparan bahkan sampai mati" Yaya meneruskan kalimatnya "kau disini malah membuang-buang makanan".

"Aku tidak peduli!"seru Ying."seharusnya kau bersyukur aku mengangkatmu menjadi pelayanku sehingga kau tidak bernasib sama seperti mereka!".

"Hey,ada apa ini-"

"Yaya! Keluar kau dari istana! Aku sudah tidak sudi menerima mu sebagai pelayanku!"teriak Ying sambil menunjuk pintu keluar istana yang terbuka lebar.

"Itu yang kuinginkan sejak dulu putri" suara Yaya terdengar tenang meski dalam hatinya dia sangat terkejut,detik berikutnya Yaya meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Ochobot menepuk bahu Ying dan bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi disini putri?"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"seru Ying sambil menepis tangan Ochobot kasar.

"Aku capek,aku mau istirahat"sambung nya dan langsung berlalu ke kamarnya.

Ochobot bingung ingin menyusul Ying dan mendampinginya atau menghampiri Yaya,sahabatnya,yang akan pergi dari sini.

Ochobot menghela nafas,akhirnya ia memilih menghampiri Yaya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Yaya..." Ochobot menggantungkan tangan nya dikenop pintu kamar Yaya.

Yaya,gadis bertudung merah muda,pelayan dapur istana,ternyata sedang menangis sambil membereskan baju-baju nya.

"Yaya ada apa?"tanya Ochobot dengan lembut,dia sama sekali tidak tega melihat sahabatnya itu menangis.

"Kenapa...kenapa tuan putri begitu jahat?"isak Yaya sambil menatap sendu iris Aquamarine Ochobot.

Ochobot tersentak,hati nya terluka karna sahabatnya mengatakan banwa adik nya itu seorang yang karna Ochobot merasa itu benar,ia hanya menghampiri sahabatnya dan mengelus bahu nya yang bergetar hebat.

"Karenanya semua anggota keluargaku terbunuh!" Yaya menumpahkan isi hatinya kepada Ochobot.

Ochobot mengerutkan dahi,meminta penjelasan dari Yaya.

"Kau tau kan bahwa kedua orang tua ku adalah seorang petani?" Yaya menatap Ochobot lekat-lekat.

"Semua hasil panen mereka dirampas untuk sang putri,semua persediaan makanan juga dirampas untuk sang putri,dan kau pasti tau kalau pajak dinaikkan sangat tinggi demi kemauan sang putri"

Ochobot menunduk,walaupun yang melakukan itu semua adiknya namun ia merasa bersalah.

"Maaf"

Yaya mendongak dan menghapus air matanya,"tidak,...harusnya aku yang minta maaf"katanya."harusnya aku tidak mengatakan kejelekan sang putri dihadapanmu...aku benar-benar lupa kalau kau adalah kakak kembarnya".

"Tak apa"balas Ochobot sambil mengusap pipi tersentak dan merona sedikit."Setelah keluar dari tempat ini,apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah"jawab Yaya singkat sambil menatap kosong tasnya yang berisi baju-baju miliknya."Mungkin aku akan mengumpulkan rakyat-rakyat untuk memberontak"

Ochobot mengangguk dan melepas tangannya dari pipi Yaya.

"Kau ingin bergabung?"tawar Yaya seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak,terima kasih"jawab Ochobot dengan senyuman."Ying sudah menyelamatkan aku dari kesengsaraan, dan sebagai kakaknya,aku akan melindunginya dari apapun konsekuesi nya".

Yaya tertegun mendengar perkataan Ochobot.

"Bahkan jika semua orang memusuhi nya,aku akan tetap berada di sisinya,dan sekalipun kalau dia mau,aku rela menjadi jahat bagi dirinya" Ochobot meneruskan perkataannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu inilah selamat tinggal"ucap Yaya memeluknya dan berbisik "selamat tinggal Yaya".

Yaya tersenyum dan balas berbisik,"selamat tinggal".

Detik berikutnya,ia sudah berada di ruang tamu istana.

Hanna,sepupu nya yang merupakan maid di istana menatap Yaya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Yaya?"tanya Hanna sambil memegang bahu Yaya.

Yaya tersenyum,"aku diusir dari kerajaan,Hanna"balasnya lirih.

Hanna terkejut,"a...apa maksudmu? Ba...bagaimana bisa kau diusir?"tanya Hanna menggeleng,"aku pergi dulu Hanna,bertahanlah disini..."

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu nanti"sambung Yaya sambil meninggalkan Hanna yang tengah dilanda kebingungan."apa maksudmu Yaya?"gumam Hanna pelan.

Neka,sahabat Hanna yang juga sebagai maid di istana itu menepuk bahu Hanna.

"Kenapa,Hanna-chan?"tanya Neka khawatir."gpp kok,aku hanya terlalu kalut dalam pikiranku sendiri"jawab gadis bertudung biru tersebut.

Neka tersenyum,"aku akan mengambilkan es krim kalau begitu"ucap Neka sambil berlalu ke dapur.

"Eh,Neka! Jangan!"seru Hanna dan mengejar Neka yang sudah hilang dari penglihatannya.

"Kejar aku kalau begitu! Hahahaha!"seru Neka sambil terus berlari.'mungkin Yaya sudah pergi,tapi...' Hanna memandang Neka yang masih berlari.

'Masih ada Neka dan Taufan kok'

"Tunggu aku,Neka!"

Hanna dan Neka pun bermain kejar-kejaran tak sengaja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku~

Aika's bacot side:

Halo!~ baiklah,aku akan mengatakan alasan kenapa aku memilih karakter - karakter tersebut~

Ying-Kagamine Rin

Ying dan Rin itu sama-sama agak pelit(?),terus juga Ying suka warna kuning sama kayak mereka hampir mirip walaupun Ying itu itu cocok jadi peran jahat,apalagi Rin sama Ying itu sama-sama Tsundere dan yah gitu lah pokoknya.

Ochobot-Kagamine Len

Ochobot dan Len itu sama-sama patuh pada pun berambut pirang kayak mereka memang agak berbeda tapi aku coba untuk membuatnya itu cocok dijadikan peran pelayan karna sikap patuhnya.

Yaya-Sakine Meiko

Mereka sama-sama bijak dan penyuka warna ku tersendiri memilih Yaya pun agak sulit dan Meiko sama-sama punya sikap dewasa,berpikir cocok jadi peran ini karna sikapnya yang dewasa.

Fang-Shion Kaito

Entah kenapa aku merasa Fang cocok menjadi Kaito,yahh soalnya ungu dan biru masih punya sedikit kesamaan kan?.Kaito adalah seorang pangeran,dan Fang cocok untuk mendapatkan peran pangeran karna sikap bijak muncul tu sifat tapi mereka itu sama menurut Aika.

BoboiBoy Gempa-Hatsune Miku

Mereka sama-sama lembut,perhatian,dan juga mereka sama-sama bagus dan mereka baik warna memang gk nge-pas sih tapi aku suka aja karna sikap mereka yang aku mau Gopal,tapi aku berpikir dua kali dan akhirnya Gempa yang dapat peran Gempa~.

Furusawa Aika (OC)-Yowane Haku

Entahlah,Aika itu gk suka warna putih sih tapi merasa cocok aja untuk peran yang semula penyendiri dan menjadi periang karna bertemu seorang teman itu benar-benar mencerminkan Aika peran Haku ini itu beneran terjadi sama Aika sendiri,jadi gk salah kan?.

Furusawa Aiko (OC)-Honne Dell

Ini hanya karakter tambahan,sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan Aika,sangat orang nya periang walaupun tak punya tugas nya sebagai kakak kembar Aika dan nanti mereka berpisah saat Aika bertemu Gempa *jangan spoiler woy*.

BoboiBoy Taufan-Kasane Teto

Teto emang hampir ga muncul sih,tapi daripada nganggur mending tambahin kan?.dia itu tugasnya jadi Aika mau taro OC eh baru inget ada Taufan jadi yah,Aika taro aja peran Taufan biar dia muncul itu female!

Dia juga pake nya seragam maid unyu-unyu desu!.

Hanna-Megurine Luka

Dari fic yang Aika liat,Hanna itu sikapnya mirip juga Hanna itu jarang muncul,jadi kalau Aika tempatkan dia sebagai Luka kayaknya cocok aja karna pola pikir mereka yang dewasa,dan juga sifat seperti Taufan,dia hanya muncul kalau ada scene Ying itu mau makan siang.

Aizawa Neka (OC)-Akita Neru

Sikap mereka biasanya kan tenang dan juga berpikir dewasa,kali ini sikapnya berisik dan tsundere!.agak aneh sih,tapi yah demi fic ini,dari warna mereka sama lalu juga sikap keliatan ya?.statusnya adalah jangan marah kalau dia munculnya keliatan kalau ada scene Ochobot yang lagi kalang kabut cari sesuatu atau lagi ditaman bunga.

BoboiBoy Halilintar-Kamui Gakupo

Awalnya gk kepikiran mau adain si Gakupo,tapi aku liat dia kayaknya dapet peran sebagai tentara itu juga,supaya Halilintar muncul di ceritanya,dia munculnya cuman slight doang sih,tapi yang penting pilih Halilintar soalnya kayaknya ya pas,warna emang gpp lah~.

Oke!,segitu aja dulu ya?

Review Please~

Sincerely,Furusawa Aika~


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

 **Story of Evil**

 **BoboiBoy milik animonsta studio dan Nizam Razak**

 **Story of Evil punya...pokoknya bukan Aika!**

 **Warning:bloody scene di chapter depan,Hum!Ochobot,Fem!TauGem,No Gopal,gaje,abal,alur gajelas,sudut pandang hancur,gk sesuai cerita,EYD nya hancur,ngelantur kemana-mana,OC,OOC,Typo(s),Elemental Sibling non-cest,dan lain-lain**

 **Woah! Kirain Aika banyak yang gk suka! Arigatooo~ oke tanpa panjang-panjang lagi Aika persembahkan~**

 **Story of Evil with BoboiBoy chara**

 **Ying-Rilliane (Kagamine Rin)**

 **Ochobot-Allen (Kagamine Len)**

 **Yaya-Germaine (Sakine Meiko)**

 **Fang-Kyle (Shion Kaito)**

 **BoboiBoy Gempa-Michaela (Hatsune Miku)**

 **Furusawa Aika-Clairth bener gak sih? (Yowane Haku)**

 **Furusawa Aiko-Honne Dell (peran tambahan)**

 **BoboiBoy Taufan-Kasane Teto (gak tau nama nya)**

 **Aizawa Hanna-Elluka (Megurine Luka)**

 **Aizawa Neka-Ney(?) atau Nay(?) tau ah (Akita Neru)**

 **BoboiBoy Halilintar-Gakupo Kamui (gak tau nama nya)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading minna! ^^

.

.

.

Ying sedang berada di kamarnya,ia kesal sekali karna Yaya dengan sangat berani memarahinya di depan menghela nafas,dan ia putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di kota.

Ia memasuki kamar mandi nya dan langsung berendam di bath up.

"Hahhhhh...Yaya itu! Berani sekali dia memarahiku di depan Ochobot!"gumam Ying kesal,dia menenggelamkan dirinya di bath up dan langsung membersihkan dirinya.

Selesai mandi,dia mengambil baju handuk dan memakainya untuk menutupi berjalan kearah lemari besar miliknya dan mengambil sebuah gaun.

Ying memakai sebuah gaun kuning tanpa lengan semata kaki,kalung tali berwarna kuning dengan pinggiran berwarna hitam melingkar di leher jenjang nya,kaki jenjangnya dibalut stocking hitam dan high heals emas.

"Gaun ini tidak pernah kupakai,jadi lebih baik aku pakai saja supaya tidak ketahuan kalau aku adalah putri Ying"gumam Ying sambil mengambil sebuah kotak kecil.

Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil eye lens berwarna biru memasangnya pada mata nya dan mengerjap kecil.

Iris safir itu mengedar keseluruh isi lemari membuka sebuah kotak dan menemukan sebuah wig.

Wig pirang sebahu dengan 4 jepit rambut.2 dipakai disisi kanan,2 lagi disisi kiri.

Ying tersenyum,"aku akan menyamar~"seru nya girang sambil memakai wig ,dia memakai pita hitam yang di sematkan di wig nya.

"Bukan kah aku terlihat cantik?"tanya Ying pada diri nya melangkah keluar dengan langkah yang anggun.

Ochobot yang saat itu sedang mengobrol dengan Taufan,melihat Ying yang berjalan keluar."sebentar ya Taufan"pamit mengangguk dan Ochobot berlari menyusul Ying.

"Putri!"

Ying menoleh,dan mendapati Ochobot yang sedang berada di belakangnya.

"Oh ternyata kau Ochobot"ucap Ying sambil tersenyum.

"Hahhh,kau mau kemana putri?"tanya Ochobot mengelus rambut pirang Ochobot,"sekarang,kau berganti baju lah! Aku mau berjalan-jalan di kota"jawab Ying seraya melepas tangannya dari kepala Ochobot.

Ochobot mengangguk,"kalau begitu,saya permisi dulu putri"pamit Ochobot dan langsung pergi ke tersenyum,dia mendapati Hanna dan Neka yang sedang berlari-lari di ruang pertemuan.

"Hei kalian berdua!"panggil Ying menoleh dan membungkuk sopan,Ying mengibaskan tangannya,menyuruh mereka berdiri.

Mereka pun berdiri,"ada apa putri?"tanya menurunkan tangannya."panggilkan Halilintar kesini"titah Ying dengan angkuh.

Hanna dan Neka mengangguk,"baiklah yang mulia"balas mereka berdua dan langsung berlari keluar ruangan.

Ochobot sudah kembali dengan pakaian pelayannya.

Ia memakai kemeja putih panjang,rompi kuning,celana hitam panjang,dan sepatu skets hitam.

"Yosh! Ayo pergi Ochobot!"seru Ying mengangguk dan mereka berjalan keluar istana.

Diluar istana,Halilintar tampak berlari-lari menuju kedalam istana.

Lalu dia berhenti saat melihat 2 orang perempuan dan laki-laki bersurai pirang.

"Putri!"panggil Halilintar dan segera berlari menghadap Ying.

"Halilintar,aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"ucap Ying sambil bersedekap.

Halilintar membungkuk sopan,dan bertanya "apa itu yang mulia?".

"Apakah Yaya sudah pergi dari sini?"tanya Ying sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Halilintar berdiri,"sudah yang mulia!"jawabnya lirih.

Senyuman Ying mengembang,"aku akan pergi keluar! Buka kan gerbang sekarang!"perintah Ying sambil menunjuk gerbang istana yang besar.

Halilintar membungkuk lagi dan menyeringai tipis,"baik yang mulia"jawab nya dan segera berlari ke gerbang istana.

Setelah gerbang istana dibuka,Ying dan Ochobot pergi keluar istana dengan tangan mereka saling bergandengan.

Halilintar yang melihatnya langsung menatap datar mereka berdua,dan pandangan nya beralih ke sesosok maid bergaun biru langit cerah yang sedang mengobrol dengan 2 maid lainnya.

Ia tersenyum tipis dan menutup gerbang tersebut.

Kembali ke Ochobot dan Ying,mereka sedang berkeliling kota sekarang.

"Suasana nya ramai sekali ya"gumam Ying terkekeh,"kau memang tidak pernah datang ke kota yang mulia"ucap Ochobot.

Ying menghela nafas,"hahhh...jangan menyindirku Ochobot!"seru Ying dengan wajah tersenyum,"maaf yang mulia,apakah yang mulia mau hamba belikan sesuatu?"tanya Ochobot.

Ying tampak berfikir,"hmmm,kalau begitu bantu aku mencari sebuah gaun!"seru Ying mengangguk dan mereka pergi ke butik.

Skip time~

Setelah Ying memilih beberapa gaun,mereka pun kembali ke istana dengan beberapa tas yang membawa tas itu sudah berjalan duluan.

Sementara Ying diam membatu melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai anggur -laki itu dengan gagah nya membantu nahkoda yang hendak ke pulau seberang untuk mengantarkan bahan makanan.

Laki-laki itu menebar senyum menawan pada setiap orang yang melewati itu juga menyapa gadis-gadis yang sedang berjalan melewati nya.

Detak jantung Ying berpacu sangat cepat,nafas nya tertahan dan tenggorokannya tercekat kala melihat laki-laki itu menatapnya dan memperlihatkan senyum manis nya.

"Putri?"

Suara Ochobot membuyarkan lamunan Ying."apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Ochobot tampak mengulas senyum,"aku tidak apa-apa,ayo pulang! Ini waktu nya untuk makanan penutup!"seru Ying sambil berlari menggandeng tangan Ochobot.

Di istana,

Ying masih melamun di kursi ruang yang berdiri disamping kanan nya terlihat beberapa menit yang lalu,sang adik belum menyentuh pudding coklat yang sudah disajikan di depannya.

'Padahal aku tau dia suka pudding coklat'batin Ochobot.

Ying masih melamunkan pria bersurai anggur tersebut yang sempat tersenyum manis pada nya.

"Putri?" "Putri Ying?"

Sekali lagi,panggilan Ochobot membuyarkan lamunan Ying.

"Ah iya ada apa?"tanya Ying salah terkekeh,mahkota adiknya itu kini berada disebelah kanan kepala nya yang harusnya berada di tengah-tengah kepala nya.

"Mahkota mu putri"ucap Ochobot sambil membenarkan letak mahkota Ying.

Ying tersentak malu,ia sudah bertingkah aneh sejak pulang dari kota.

Karna laki-laki itu!.

'Aku harus tau nama laki-laki itu! Harus!'batin Ying semangat.

Ying langsung mengiris pudding tersebut dan memasukkan nya kedalam mulut mungil nya.

"Jadi bagaimana putri? Enak tidak?"tanya Taufan dengan piring digenggaman tangannya.(a/n:kalau maid kan biasa nya genggam piring gitu kan? Nah pose nya Taufan juga kayak gitu,bayangin aja deh).

"Emmm,enak! Aku suka sekali!"seru Ying sambil tersenyum kearah Taufan.

Taufan menunduk malu,ini pertama kali nya dessert nya di puji oleh Ying.

Skip time~

Ying duduk disinggasana duduk dengan bosan,sangat bosan!.

Dia memakai gaun biru langit yang berlengan panjang,panjang gaun tersebut juga semata kaki,Victorian dress.

Dia juga memakai 'Tiara' yang terdiri dari perak dan emas karat.(a/n:Tiara itu kayak mahkota kecil untuk putri).

Ochobot,berdiri di samping kanan singgasana tersebut dengan tertuju pada wajah Ying yang sedari tadi terlihat bosan.

Terlihat dari ekspresi datar bak triplek yang terpasang dengan jelas diwajah sang putri.

Benar-benar bukan sikap seorang putri.

Tiba-tiba,pintu utama kerajaan di dobrak oleh Halilintar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HALILINTAR?!"teriak Ying marah.

Halilintar menatap datar sang putri,"maafkan hamba yang mulia,hamba telah menemukan seorang gadis yang tidak menghormatimu"ucap Halilintar seraya membungkuk.

Ying diam,lalu dia kembali berkata,"baiklah,bawa ke mari gadis itu!"perintah nya dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Halilintar.

Halilintar berlari keluar istana dan menyeret seorang gadis bersurai coklat berpita.

Halilintar melempar gadis tersebut kehadapan Ying,dan Ying memandang nya dengan tatapan 'dasar sampah'.

Ying mendekati gadis tersebut dan mengangkat dagu nya.

"Siapa nama mu gadis kecil?"tanya Ying ,nama gadis itu bergumam pelan,"Suzy yang mulia".

Ying tersenyum lalu dia membanting dagu Suzy dan kembali duduk di singgasana nya.

"Membungkuk lah pada ku atau kau akan mati!"seru Ying dengan mengulurkan tangannya kedepan.

Suzy tersentak,dia berdiri dengan kepala menunduk dan langsung berkata.

"Aku tak takut padamu putri sialan!"seru nya sambil menatap wajah Ying dengan tatapan benci.

Ying menatapnya santai,lalu ia langsung memerintahkan Halilintar.

"Hali! Penggal kepala gadis ini"perintah Ying tersentak,

'Adik ku,mau membunuh seorang rakyat yang tak bersalah...'batin Ochobot sedih.

"Baik putri,ikut aku gadis sialan"ujar Halilintar sambil menyeret Suzy ke ruang hukuman.

"Hari ini akan ada kematian,bisa kah kau bunyikan bell nya Ochobot?"tanya Ying dengan senyum terdiam,

"A...aku,baiklah"ucap Ochobot dan langsung membungkuk.

Ia pergi ke menara tempat dimana ia harus membunyikan bell dan menatap bell besar di pucuk menara.'Ying,seandainya...'

Ochobot berlari menaiki anak tangga,

'Kelakuan mu...'

Ochobot tiba di lantai atas dengan keringat mengucur dari pelipis nya.

'Semanis...'

Ochobot sudah memegang tali untuk membunyikan bell.

"Wajah mu..."

TENG! TENG!

"Nana! Apa kau mendengar nya?"tanya seorang gadis pirang pada gadis bertudung jingga di samping nya."aku mendengar nya Amy,jangan-jangan Suzy...?!".

Amy,gadis bersurai pirang itu mengerjap kaget."tidak! Tidak mungkin Nana!"seru Amy tak ,gadis bertudung jingga itu menenangkan temannya yang mulai terisak.

"Sudahlah Amy,itu salahnya sendiri tak menghormati sang putri"ujar Nana sambil mengelus bahu Amy yang bergetar.

"Ayo kita lihat!"seru seorang warga dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari orang mendecih,'salahmu sendiri Suzy'batin Nana sambil menarik pelan tangan Amy.

"Ayo kita lihat akhir hidup Suzy!"seru Nana seraya menarik tangan Amy dan berlari kearah kerumunan warga yang akan melihat kematian Suzy.

Sementara di lapangan kerajaan,

Ying dengan anggun,berdiri didepan podium."perhatian semua nya!"seru Ying orang menatap Ying bingung."ekhem,apakah kalian tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian tidak menghormatiku~?"tanya Ying dengan nada ceria namun menyeramkan.

Semua warga menelan ludah kasar dan langsung menggeleng tersenyum misterius,"kalau begitu,SAKSIKANLAH APA YANG AKAN TERJADI!"seru nya keras.

Tirai dibuka dan memperlihatkan Suzy yang diseret-seret oleh Halilintar menuju benda hukuman jaman eropa kuno.*CMIIW

Pemotong kepala.

"Saksikanlah sekarang!~"seru Ying sambil memasukan kepala Suzy kedalam bolongan besar disana.

"Oh ya ampun"gumam Suzy pelan.

Pisau tajam diatas kepalanya itu benar-benar mengerikan sekali bagi Suzy.

Ying dengan kejam langsung menarik tali yang menghubungkan nya dengan pisau tersebut.

Pisau jatuh dan...

BRAKK!

"Kyaaa! Nana! Lindungi aku!"seru Amy histeris sambil memeluk gadis bertudung jingga disamping nya."sadis"gumam seorang bertudung biru tua.

Seorang lagi yang bertudung biru dongker langsung memeluk seorang yang bertudung biru tua."aku tak mau hal tersebut terjadi padamu"ucapnya pelan.

Yang dipeluk terdiam lalu balas berbisik,"arigato ne,Onii-chan"bisiknya pelan.

Sedangkan ditempat dijatuhkan nya hukuman,

Ying menatap datar kepala Suzy yang terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Inilah hukuman yang akan kau dapatkan!,Halilintar"

Halilintar menoleh,"ya putri?"tanya nya sambil membungkuk.

"Kubur lah jasad tak berkepala ini,bisa jijik seluruh rakyat jika membusuk begitu saja"ucap Ying datar."Taufan,Neka,Hanna!"panggil Ying keras.

Ketiga orang yang dipanggil pun datang bersamaan,"ada apa yang mulia?"tanya Hanna mendecih,"bersihkan alat ini! Aku tak suka bau anyir menjijikan dari seorang gadis desa yang tak patuh padaku"titah Ying sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat ,Neka,dan Hanna sedikit ngeri karna Halilintar tanpa perasaan takut sedikit pun langsung membawa kepala dan tubuh yang terlepas begitu saja.

"Hali berani banget ya"ucap Taufan kagum."sudahlah! Ayo bersihkan benda ini!"seru Neka yang langsung membersihkan benda besar tersebut.

Sementara di pucuk menara tempat bell dibunyikan,

Ochobot jatuh terduduk dengan lemas,"ya ampun Ying"gumamnya pelan.

"Siapa...siapa yang mengajarkanmu melakukan hal seperti itu?"tanya Ochobot pelan."Ying,kemana dirimu yang dulu? Yang menyayangi semua orang? Yang baik hati dan murah senyum?"

Benak Ochobot dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan yang tak terjawab."Ying...kemana Ying adikku yang manis,polos,dan baik...?"tanya Ochobot lirih.

Dengan tatapan kosong,Ochobot langsung turun kebawah menggunakan tangga dengan langkah sangat sakit hati saat melihat adiknya,adik kecil tercinta nya membunuh seorang gadis desa yang tak bersalah.

"Ying,kenapa kau berubah?"gumam Ochobot pelan."apa...karna kaa-chan..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku~

Aika's bacot side:

Woohoo! Akhirnya jadi juga ni chappie! Ada yang bisa tebak siapa 2 orang bertudung biru tersebut? Aika agak ngeri yang pas Suzy melaksanakan hukuman potong kepala nya.

Di PV nya emang gak ada sih,gadis desa nya itu mau menunduk hormat pada Rin,tapi disini aku buat aja dia gk mau menunduk hormat biar greget.

Aku bikin cerita ini gk berdasarkan cerita aslinya,ada sedikit bagian yang kubuat sendiri dan juga ada perubahan alur cerita.

Kayaknya chap ini lebih pendek dari kemaren ya? Maaf deh,habis ide mentok sampai sini~ /digetok.

Untuk yang review kemarin,aku balesnya unggg chap besok ya?

 **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI,MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN~**

Well,Review nya ya mas/pak/mbak/kak/dek/bu

Sincerely,Furusawa Aika~


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

 **.**  
 **Story** **of** **Evil**

 **BoboiBoy milik Animonsta studio,Nizam Razak dan lain-lain**

 **Story of Evil punya Akuno-P/Mothy-P**

 **Warning:baca chap 2,males ngetik nya /gaplok**

 **Yosha! Semua nya siappp~? /apaansih oke abaikan,makasih banyak ya,udah review! Aduhh**

 **Aika bahagia banget pas tau ada yang suka,oh tersentuh jiwa raga kebenaran(?),oke tanpa bacot-bacotan lagi Aika persembahkan~**

 **Story of Evil with BoboiBoy Chara**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading minna! ^^

.

.

.

.

"Apa...karna kaa-chan?"lirih Ochobot sambil menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah ,ia langsung disambut oleh senyuman manis sang adik yang dia yakin hanya ditujukan padanya.

"Hai Ochobot! Kukira kau takkan turun karna mau menjadi 'Alice'"ucap Ying tersenyum,"tentu tidak yang mulia,lagipula aku terlalu tampan untuk menjadi 'Alice'"ucap Ochobot hanya tertawa melihat 'meshitsukai' nya itu over Pede.

"Kau kepede-an Ocho! Lagipula kau kan shota!"ucap Ying masih dengan nada cemberut,"kau menyindir ku putri"ucap Ochobot main-main."ah iya! Aku baru ingat aku punya tugas untuk mu! Ayo kita pergi ke istana!"seru Ying sambil menarik tangan Ochobot.

'Tangan ini yang ku mau,tangan hangat nan mungil yang selalu menggenggam ku kemanapun ia mau pergi'batin Ochobot sedih.

Skip time~

"Sou ka"ucap Ochobot mengangguk,"kau bisakan? Plisssss~"pinta Ying dengan puppy eyes menelan ludahnya,"ba..baik yang mulia"ucap Ochobot agak tersenyum senang,"yasudah! Jalankan misimu sana! Yang benar ya! Jangan sampai tersesat!"seru Ying sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Skip time~

Ochobot sedang berjalan mengelilingi kota,yahh kota di siang hari sangat padat eh?.

BRUK!

"Au" sebuah gumaman kecil sangat indah dan tentu saja bukan suara Ochobot."kau tidak apa-apa nona?"tanya Ochobot tu menggeleng pelan.

"Maafkan aku ya,aku terlalu bersemangat keliling kota ini"ucap gadis tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang tentu dibalas oleh gadis cantik tersebut.

Ochobot memperhatikan gadis manis hitam legam menepis bahu,wajah putih bersih dengan semburat merah tipis,iris Gold yang indah memancarkan kehangatan,pipi tembam,bibir merah muda.

Oh cantik sekali.

"Ah maaf atas kelancanganku! Namaku BoboiBoy Gempa! Puti dari kerajaan Elphegort,salam kenal ya!"ucap gadis umm maksudku Gempa tersenyum,gadis ini mirip sekali dengan Ying yang dan polos.

"Namaku Ochobot,aku dari kerajaan Lucifenia,salam kenal juga!"balas Ochobot dengan senyuman manis nya."maafkan saya karna telah menabrak anda putri"ucap Ochobot justru tersenyum ramah.

"Tak apa,malah aku senang kau menabrak ku! Karna aku jadi punya teman baru!"seru Gempa riang."oh iya dan jangan panggil aku putri! Aku tidak suka dengan panggilan itu"tambah Gempa.

"Lalu kau mau aku memanggil mu apa?"tanya tersenyum,"aku lebih suka dengan suffix '-chan'!"seru nya riang."baiklah,Gempa-chan"ucao Ochobot sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Gempa? Gempa-chan dimana kau?"tanya suara maskulin dari dekat mereka."Fang-kun!"seru Gempa menoleh kearah figure yang dipanggil 'Fang' oleh Gempa.

Hmm,surai anggur,iris violet dan kacamata senyuman manis tersungging di wajahnya.

Ochobot terdiam, nya melayang pada saat Ying memberi nya tugas.

Flashback ON

"Jadi apa tugas hamba yang mulia?"tanya Ochobot tersenyum arogan,"aku mau kau cari tahu siapa nama pemuda bersurai anggur dengan iris violet yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata nila nya!"seru Ying.

"Tapi yang mulia,hamba tidak tahu keberadaan pemuda tersebut"bantah Ochobot dengan lembut."Hmm terakhir kali aku melihatnya di kota,jadi coba kau cari kesana!"seru Ying lagi.

"Ah iya! Jangan lupakan kalau dia sering tersenyum manis pada gadis-gadis kota yang melewatinya!"tambah Ying semangat.

"Sou ka"ucap Ochobot pelan.

Flashback OFF

"Oh iya,Ochobot! Kenalkan! Ini fiance ku! Namanya Fang,dia dari kerajaan Marlon"ucap Gempa sambil tersenyum ramah,"salam kenal"ucapnya singkat.

"Namaku Ochobot,aku dari kerajaan Lucifenia"balas Ochobot ramah."aku harus pergi,senang bertemu dengan kalian"ucap Ochobot sambil berbalik.

"Lain kali aku akan main ke kerajaan kalian"ucap Ochobot sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sepulang Ochobot dari kota,dia disambut dengan Halilintar dan 2 orang lain nya yang berwajah serupa.

"Hai Cho! Apa kabarmu setelah kutinggal?"tanya si pemuda bertopi jingga dengan narsisnya."seperti yang kau lihat sekarang Api,aku baik-baik saja"jawab Ochobot sambil tersenyum sopan.

Api,nama pemuda bertopi jingga tersebut berdehem pelan."ku dengar ada kematian seorang gadis desa disini,apa benar?"tanya Api sambil menyikut lengan Halilintar.

Halilintar menatapnya datar lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya."ah iya itu betul"ucap Ochobot salah tingkah."apa adik mu lagi yang berulah?"tanya si topi biru dengan dingin.

Ochobot mengangguk pelan,Api menyikut lengan pemuda tersebut."gak sopan Air!"seru Api menatapnya datar."apa masalahnya dengan mu?"tanya nya dingin.

"Sudahlah,kalian berdua ini ribut terus,kapan mau akur?"lerai Ochobot."Bukkoroshite yaruu!"umpat Api pelan."Nani?"tanya Air menggeleng,Ochobot menghela nafas.

"Yosha,aku pergi dulu ya,Jaa~"ucap Ochobot sambil berjalan setengah berlari ke dan Air menatap punggungnya yang lama-lama makin menghela nafas sementara Air diam.

"Sepertinya pertanyaan ku memang menusuknya,"ucap Air tersenyum arogan,"heh sadar juga akhirnya"sindir Api."urusai"ucap Halilintar ngedumel gajelas sementara Air tersenyum misterius yang membuat Halilintar (sedikit) penasaran.

Sementara itu...

"Sou ka,nama yang cocok dengan sosok nya yang tampan!"ucap Ying sambil tersenyum manis,entah untuk menghela nafas,"yap begitulah"ucap Ochobot pelan."tapi dia masih single kan?"tanya Ying antusias,Ochobot berkeringat dingin.

Dia tidak mungkin bilang ke Ying kalau Fang memiliki fiance,bisa hancur masa depan mereka ia juga tidak mungkin berbohong pada sama saja dengan bunuh diri,pikirnya dalam hati.

"Entahlah aku tidak tau"ucap Ochobot sambil mengalihkan cemberut,"ku kira kau tau Cho"ucap Ying tetap berkeringat dingin.'hancur sudah kalau aku jujur pada mu Ying'batin nya.

Seminggu kemudian...

Sejak insiden tersebut,(Ochobot nabrak Gempa) Ochobot jadi selalu bergumam tak jelas atau muka nya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ochobot,Halilintar dan dua konco(?)nya pun mengikuti Ochobot yang sedang berjalan ke kota.

"Hai Cho! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"ucap Gempa samping nya ada Fang,gebetan Ying.

Mata Halilintar memicing,"itu kan pangeran Fang,bersama dengan seorang gadis?"tanya Hali juga mengernyit dan menatap Ochobot juga gadis itu."siapa gadis itu?"tanya Api pelan.

Air memejamkan matanya,"dia putri Gempa dari kerajaan Elphegort,secara singkat aku katakan dia sebagai fiance nya pangeran Fang"ucap Air menatapnya heran,"dari mana kau tahu?"tanya nya bingung.

Air tersenyum kecil,"mudah saja,kerajaan Elphegort dan Marlon sedang bekerja sama jadi mereka pasti di jodohkan"ucap Air masih menatapnya bingung,"singkatnya,mereka mau putra-putri mereka menikah untuk mempersatukan kerajaan Marlon dan Elphegort"ralat Air datar.

Api membulatkan mulutnya,"ohh baiklah".Halilintar menarik 2 konco nya berlari ke istana."apaan sih Hal?!"tanya Api mendelik membuat Api hanya diam karna dia sudah tau.

Ochobot yang sepertinya melihat mereka langsung mengejar mereka tanpa berucap satu kata yang bingung akhirnya pulang ke kerajaan nya ditemani Fang.

"Sial! Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?!"umpat Ochobot sambil menambah kecepatan berlari nya.

Di istana...

Halilintar mendobrak pintu kerajaan istana lagi membuat Ying malas."Hali,sudah kubilang pelan-pelan kalau-"

"Ini lebih penting putri,anda harus tau"potong Halilintar menatap Halilintar tampak antusias,"apa?!"pekiknya senang.

"Pangeran Fang telah mempunyai fiance putri,namanya aku tidak tahu tapi dia dari kerajaan Elphegort"ucap Ying membulat,"APA?!"teriak nya kaget.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri gadis sialan itu?!"tanya Ying marah."dia bersurai hitam dan-"

"Bunuh semua perempuan bersurai hitam! Jangan biarkan ada yang tersisa!"perintah Ying membeku,"oh ya ampun"gumamnya pelan.

Dia segera berlari menuju kerajaan Elphegort untuk menemui Putri Gempa,harus!.

Setiba nya disana,dia disambut oleh Gempa dan seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang sedang bermain dengan seorang anak laki-laki.

"Gempa-chan..."panggil Ochobot menoleh,"kau datang juga! Aku sudah-"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Didekat sumur dan pohon itu bagaimana?"potong Ochobot menatap gadis disampingnya,gadis itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah,ayo"ucap Gempa sambil menarik tangan Ochobot.

Didekat sumur dan pohon...

"Apa yang mau kau bi-"

Ochobot menunduk dalam,"maafkan aku,tapi...tapi aku harus membunuhmu"potong Ochobot Gempa membulat,"a..apa?"tanya nya pelan.

"Aku tau ini mendadak apalagi..."

"Ssh,diamlah Cho! Aku tau ini pasti tugas iya kan?"tebak Gempa sambil mengangguk pelan,"tidak apa-apa bunuh saja aku"ucap Gempa tulus.

Ochobot membulatkan matanya,"kau..kau serius?!"pekik Ochobot kaget."ini demi tugas mu kan? Dari Putri Ying,iya kan? Aku tau dia adikmu yang paling kau sayangi"ucap Gempa sambil membelai rambut pirang Ochobot.

"Ka..kau..."

Ochobot mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya,"maaf...maafkan aku"gumamnya menggeleng,"tidak apa-apa"balas Gempa.

Gempa mendekatkan dirinya pada Ochobot.

"Tidak ja-"

CROT

"-ngan" Ochobot mengerjap,Gempa tersenyum tulus."sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan nafasku,aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa..."

Gempa mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Ochobot,"aku mencintaimu Cho"bisiknya memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tulus untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ochobot meneteskan air matanya,ia menangis."aku juga Gempa"bisik tau itu percuma tapi setidaknya dia ingin membalas nya,sangat ingin malah.

Air mata Ochobot turun dengan deras,"kenapa...kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis?"

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsudzuku~**

 **Balas Review Dulu Ya!**

 **Isha Kirara:kamu kaget pas aku milih Gempa jadi Miku? Saya juga XD /plak,aduh maaf ya kalau kamu gak ngerti,emang udah asal kalau Aika ngetik itu pasti 2:eh? Beneran seru? Padahal aku kira yang pas Suzy kepalanya misah itu gak sadis! Aika mau nya Kira jujur dong! Dan oh tebakan mu benar! Siapa yang ngasih tau hah?! /plak btw,makasih udah review yaa~**

 **LeilaxZen:Duhh Aika seneng banget deh di review! Punya Akuno-P ya? Aika kira punya Mothy-P!(?) Leila-san penggemar Vocaloid? Woah! Sama dong! Duhh seneng nya dapet temen yang sama-sama suka Vocaloid! Sip kok,pasti bakal dilanjut! Tenang aja Leila-san! Suka yang Regret Message ya? Aika juga! Itu ngefeel banget,ya ampyun Kokoro ku juga,hihihi jadi inget lagu Kokoro-Kiseki ya? Keren banget?! OMG thank you very much /peluk /plak ok makasih udah review! Dan maaf ya itu titik jadi 'x' :D /plakkk**

 **jannatiyu:hohoho,sayang nya kau salah nak! /plak Makasih udah review~**

 **MeitaChan29:yap betul,ini Vocaloid! Eh beneran? Ini salah satu lagu favorit kamu? Aika turut seneng deh!(?) ini keren?! Seriusan?! Ya ampun,Aiko-nii bilang ini gembel**

 **Aiko:boong aja lu**

 **Aika:syalan,dan kamu mau sampai Re_Birthday? Tentu! Duhh Aika seneng deh! Thanks udah review~**

 **Hanako Frost:kamu baru baca? Gapapa! Hohoho! Aika pinter milih kan? /gak Fang emang cocok jadi Kaito! Sama-sama ganteng soalnya! /plak yap,sepertinya identitas ku terbongkar~ /apaansih hehehe,aku juga dulunya siders,lalu aku mendapat ilham(?) untuk mereview deh~ Oke,Mohon maaf ya kalau chapter nya agak aneh-aneh gimana gitu(?) makasih udah review!**

 **Udahkan? Atau masih ada? Aika seneng banget lho,baca review kalian! Makasih banget-banget-bangetan ya! Kalian ini udah membuat semangat Aika bangkit untuk mengetik chap ini! Dikit lagi udah mau Regret message nih! Ada yang sedih?~ /gak**

 **Okelah,Aika minta review nya ya~**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Furusawa Aika~**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

 **Story** **of** **Evil**

 **BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta,Nizam Razak dan yang punya /digilas**

 **Story of Evil punya ... Pokoknya bukan Aika!**

 **Warning:baca chap sebelum nya**

 **Yosha! Kembali ke laptop /plak maksudnya kembali bersama Aika disini~**

 **Uwahhhh senengnya dapet banyak review,apalagi ada yang bilang siders dari fic ini,makin bangga Aika sama fic ini XD /soklu**

 **oiya,di review kan banyak yang nanya "kok Gempa cinta sama Ochobot bukan Fang?" Biar Aika jelaskan ya,**

 **Jadi gini,pas pertama Gempa tau dia mau dijodohin itu dia nurut aja,terus pas dia ketemu sama Fang,dia itu cuman SUKA ingat! Suka bukan cinta.**

 **Terus pas pertama bertemu atau lebih tepatnya menabrak Ochobot,Gempa itu terpesona /apaansih oleh ketampanan Ochobot.**

 **Jadi,walaupun dia udah punya fiance,Gempa masih tetap suka sama Ochobot begitu,walaupun dia tau mereka gak bisa bersama,tapi mereka selalu menyimpan perasaan yang sama,maaf yang gak ngerti ya~**

 **Terus ada yang bilang,gaya bahasa fic ini rada ya,tapi gaya tulis Aika emang kayak gini.**

 **Udah ciri khas jadi susah buat ngubah,dan oh! Ada yang gak sabar regret message? Saya juga XD /plak**

 **Chap ini masih fokus ke Aku no Meshitsukai,jadi kemungkinan besar chap depan baru Regret Message,maaf ya Aika gak bisa balas secara personal,soalnya pertanyaan yang sama yang dikasih jadi Aika bahas nya langsung ,silahkan dinikmati aja dulu chap ini ya~**

 **Story of Evil with BoboiBoy Chara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading minna! ^^

.

.

.

Air mata Ochobot turun dengan deras,"kenapa...kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis?"

Dia segera menghapus air matanya dan menyenderkan Gempa di pohon dekat sumur menghela nafas,"gomen"gumam nya pelan.

Dia segera beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan mayat gadis itu.

Sementara gadis blonde yang sedang bermain bersama anak laki-laki itu punya firasat buruk,'ya ampun Gempa! Kamu dimana?'batin gadis itu khawatir.

Gadis itu makin khawatir saat tanda-tanda Gempa akan kembali tidak terlihat.

Karna sangat panik,akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk menelpon Fang,fiance Gempa.

Titt...Titt...

 _"Moshi-moshi?"_ Suara maskulin dapat terdengar di seberang sana.

"Halo? Ini aku! Ouji-sama,tolong datang kesini! Gempa-hime belum kembali sedari tadi!"seru gadis itu cemas.

Terdengar seruan "Apa?!" Dari seberang sana. _"yosh,aku akan kesana sekarang"._

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat dan segera memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

"Gempa-chan,dimana kau berada sayang?"gumam gadis itu pelan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit yang lama,akhirnya Fang datang juga.

"Ouji-sama,siapa yang ada disebelah mu?"tanya gadis blonde itu sambil menunjuk seorang gadis lain bertudung merah jambu."ini Yaya,dia akan membantu kita mencari Gempa"ucap Fang sambil memperkenalkan Yaya.

"Yoroshiku nee"ucap Yaya sambil membungkuk dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya."aku Furusawa Aika,yoroshiku onegaishimasu"ucap Aika sambil membungkuk sedikit lalu kembali berdiri dan memasang wajah stoic nya.

"Jadi,Aika-san,dimana kau terakhir kali melihat Gempa?"tanya Yaya."disampingku,lalu seorang pemuda blonde datang dan menyuruh nya ketempat itu"balas Aika datar sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon yang didekatnya ada sumur.

"Kalau begitu mari kesana"ucap Yaya.

Saat tiba disana,mereka bertiga disambut oleh seorang gadis bertopi terbalik yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menyenderkan diri di pohon.

Jangan lupakan luka tusuk dipinggangnya dan sebuah pisau lipat berlumuran darah disebelah nya.

Aika membelalakan mata nya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya,menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Sementara Fang diam membeku,dia mendekati mayat gadis tersebut dan membelai kepala nya."dingin"gumamnya pelan.

Fang segera mengangkat mayat itu bridal style dan saat Aika melihatnya,dia langsung kehilangan kesadaran nya.

"Yaya,bisa kau gendong Aika?"tanya Fang sambil menatap mengangguk pelan dan segera menggendong Aika.

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan tersebut dengan cepat.

Sementara Halilintar,Api,dan Air,

Mereka bertiga masih melaksanakan tugas yang Ying suruh.

"Baiklah,semua gadis berambut hitam sudah mati,sekarang kita pulang"ucap Halilintar sambil menarik tangan mereka berdua untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Diperjalanan pulang,mereka melihat Ochobot yang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Api yang menyadari nya dengan segera menepuk bahu Ochobot dengan kencang.

"Yo! Kau kenapa?" Ochobot menatapnya datar,lalu...

"WOI! JANGAN MUKUL NAPA! UDAH TAU AKU LAGI BAD MOOD!"teriak Ochobot kesal.

Api mundur daripada harus kena hujan lokal dari Ochobot lagi.

Air dan Halilintar terkekeh pelan,"apa kubilang? Makanya jangan kurang hajar".Api melipat kedua tangan nya didepan dada.

"Terserah"ucap pemuda bertopi jingga tersebut sambil meninggalkan tiga pemuda lain nya.

"Hoi! Memang kau tahu jalan mana yang akan kau tuju untuk kembali ke istana?"sahut Halilintar.

Api segera berhenti berjalan dan cengengesan sambil jawab dengan enteng nya,"enggak"

Air masih terkekeh pelan sementara Ocho memutar bola mata nya."udah beribu kali aku kasih tau,tetep aja lupa"ucap Ochobot malas."dasar otak udang"tambah nya lagi.

Mendengar dirinya diejek,dia segera melempar sebelah sendal yang dia pake ke arah Ochobot dan hasil nya,

PLOK!

"Nice shot"ucap Halilintar sambil disekitar mereka mendadak menjadi panas,"eh? Ada apa ini? Kok panas banget ya?"ucap Api sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Air dan Halilintar juga melakukan hal yang sama sementara Ochobot,

Dibelakang nya terdapat api-api yang berkobar,matanya menjadi merah terang,kepalanya dipenuhi dengan guratan merah tanda marah yang besar dan tangan nya terkepal erat.

Kayaknya dia benar-benar marah.

Air dan Halilintar Api udah siapin kaki nya buat lari.

Dia harus lari atau-

"APIIIIIIIIII!"

-dia akan gepeng.

"EMAKKKKK! TOLONG API MAK! API TAKUT MAKKK"teriak Api sambil berlari meninggalkan Air dan Halilintar yang sweatdropped.

Si pemuda blonde itu dengan amarah yang mengepul(?) segera mengejar Api dengan kecepatan cahaya(?).

"SINI KAUUUUUU!"

"HUWAAAA,TOLONGIN API MAK!"

Skip time~

Setelah insiden kejar-kejaran yang melelah kan bagi Api,akhirnya dia sampai di istana dengan muka lebam dan sekujur tubuh nya memar.

"Ayoyo~ muka ku bonyok nih! Bagaimana kalau Neka lihat?! Dia pasti-"

PLAK!

"Berisik banget sih"gerutu Ochobot.

"Kau jahat banget sih,udah muka ku bonyok,aku ditampar lagi"ucap Api sambil mengelus pipinya yang bengkak.

Neka,yang kebetulan lagi berkebun gak sengaja ngeliat Api ancur gitu muka nya langsung teriak,

"GYAAAA! ADA SETAN MUKA ANCUR PAKE TOPI JINGGAAAA"teriak Neka sambil berlari.

"Nek,kamu kenapa sih? Berisik-"

"GYAAAA! SETAN NYA BENERAN ADA!"teriak Taufan sambil berlari.

Hanna cemberut,dia baru mau ngomong langsung dipotong teriakan super keras dari Taufan.

Kayaknya dia harus ke dokter THT nanti.

Api yang dikatain 'Setan-muka-ancur-pake-topi-jingga' cuma bisa pundung sambil ngorek tanah."kami-sama,kenapa aku harus sial begini?!"seru nya frustasi-

PLOK!

-dan langsung dibalas lemparan high heels 5 cm di muka nya yang udah ancur.

"Bagaimana misi kalian?"tanya Ying sambil mengambil kipas yang biasa dia pakai.

"Berjalan dengan baik yang mulia"jawab mereka.

Api berdiri dan melempar balik high heels tersebut kearah Air.

BLETAK!

Tapi sayang nya,high heels tersebut malah mengenai kepala Ying dengan elegan nya sampai Ying terjatuh dengan keras.

BRUK!

Api langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan nya."oops"gumamnya pelan.

Ochobot segera menoleh kearah nya dengan pelan.

"Api~"panggil Ochobot dengan senyuman menyeramkan.

Saat dia menoleh ke arah Ochobot,dia langsung melihat Ochobot yang sedang mengasah katana dengan senyum menyeramkan tadi.

"Oh tuhan..."gumam Api segera menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk berlari dan segera berteriak selagi ia berlari.

"EMAKKKK TOLONGIN API MAKKKKK"teriaknya sambil berlari.

Ochobot mengejarnya dengan tangan menggenggam katana.

"SINI KAU SIALAN!"teriak Ochobot sambil mengejar dan Halilintar yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdoa,semoga saja Api baik-baik saja.

Skip time~

Setelah Ying bangun dari tidur siang (re:pingsan) nya,ia dapat melihat dengan sedikit blur.

Yang pertama Ying lihat adalah,seorang pemuda bersurai pirang bersama seorang _maid_ yang terlihat khawatir.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Ying bingung."tadi anda pingsan yang mulia"ucap seorang pemuda bertopi merah-hitam.

"Dimana...dimana Api dan Air?"tanya Ying pelan."disini"balas suara nge-bass dibelakang Ochobot.

Terlihat seorang pemuda bertopi biru muda yang sedang memapah seorang pemuda bertopi jingga.

Keadaan pemuda bertopi jingga itu mengenaskan sekali.

Kaus dan celana nya robek,bibirnya berdarah,pipinya bengkak,tangan nya dipenuhi luka baretan,lehernya terdapat luka gigitan.

Tapi topi jingga nya masih bagus tanpa sedikitpun noda ataupun baretan kecil.

"Apa...apa yang terjadi pada nya?"tanya Ying heran dan kaget.

Halilintar hendak membuka mulutnya saat-

"Dia tadi habis membunuh seorang pejabat"

-Ochobot memotong nya dengan cepat.

"Kukira ada apa"ucap Ying sambil tersenyum lebar."tapi rasanya kepalaku masih sakit sekali"ucap Ying sambil mengelus sebelah kanan kepala nya.

Ochobot tersenyum keji,yang membuat semua orang disana (kecuali Api dan Ochobot) merinding seketika.

"Ochobot? Kenapa kau tersenyum menyeramkan seperti itu?"tanya Ying heran,sedikit merinding melihat senyuman Ochobot.

Ochobot menggeleng pelan dan mengulas senyum manis yang malah terlihat seperti senyum seorang psikopat."tidak apa-apa putri,aku hanya senang Api dapat **membunuh** pejabat sialan itu"ucap Ochobot sambil menekan kata 'membunuh'.

Ying makin merinding mendengarnya,apa yang terjadi dengan butler nya ini?

.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku~

Aika's bacot side:

Kayaknya chap ini isinya malah Humor semua deh /garukgarukpala

Aku bohong banget di pembukaan ya? Maaf ya

Salahkan otak dan tangan ku yang malah ngetik ginian

Haduhh,yaudah chap depan bakal fokus ke akhir cerita lagu Aku no Meshitsukai

Dan maaf ya,aku setiap ngetik chap itu sering ada yang kehapus kata nya

Tolong dimengerti soalnya Aiko-nii juga marah-marah gegara ada yang bilang gaya ngetik ku aneh gitu

Review Please~

Sincerely,Furusawa Aika~


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

 **Story of Evil**

 **BoboiBoy milik animonsta studio dan Nizam Razak**

 **Story of Evil punya...pokoknya bukan Aika!**

 **Warning:liat chap sebelum nya**

 **Haii~ eh,turunin sendal nya! Iya Aika tau,Aika udah nipu kalian di chap sebelum nya! Maap yah,Aika juga kena "ceramah no jutsu" dari Iko-nii tertjintah~ /ditempleng**

 **Kayaknya Aika mah emang tukang tipu ya? (Aiko:ngaku lo?) Yaudah,maapin yak oiya ada yang nanya Aiko-nii itu siapa, nanti bakalan ku bahas di sini /tunjukANbawah. Aika mulai dulu yak~ untuk Hanako Frost-nee,makasih ya saran nya!**

 **Yosh,silahkan di nikmati,su!**

 **Story of Evil with BoboiBoy Chara~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading minna! ^^

.

.

.

Ying makin merinding,apa yang terjadi dengan butler nya?

"Ungg,Putri? Putri? Putriiii-"

PLAK!

"Adoh! Sakit Hali!"teriak Ochobot sambil mengelus pipi nya. "Balasan untuk tamparan Api tadi"ucap Halilintar dingin.

"Sial,jadi kau mendukung-"

PLAK!

"WADAW! SAKIT DUDUL!"teriak Ochobot lagi. Air mendengus,"habis berisik"ucap Air cuek. Ochobot mendengus kasar,"oh iya putri,kau merasa baikan?"tanya Ochobot sambil menatap Ying lembut.

Ying mengangguk pelan,"engg kurasa begitu,"jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya. Ochobot tersenyum puas,"untung saja,ku kira kau terkena penyakit parah"

"Overprotektif"

BLETAK!

"Aw! Siapa yang mukul?!"seru Hanna sambil mengelus dahi nya. orang lagi diem tiba-tiba dijitak, siapa yang gak kesel?.

"Salah sendiri ngedumel"seru Ochobot kesal. Hanna menatap tajam Ochobot, "heh,siapa yang ngedumel? Aku dari tadi diam tau! Baka mitai!"bela Hanna dingin. Ochobot terdiam, terus siapa yang ngedumel tadi?

"Pfftt"

Ochobot menoleh dan mendapati Taufan yang sedang seperti menahan agar tidak tertawa. "Siapa itu?!"pekik Ochobot kesal. Taufan diam seribu kata,

Ochobot menatap tajam Taufan, "kamu ya?"tanya nya dengan nada rendah. Taufan meneguk ludah nya kasar,walaupun Api saudara nya tapi dia tidak mau seperti Api.

Cukup sudah dia melihat Api yang disiksa oleh Ochobot sampe muka nya bonyok kayak abis tawuran!(?).

Ochobot tersenyum manis yang malah terlihat seperti senyum mematikan. Taufan kembali meneguk ludahnya dan berkeringat dingin. "Ah eng itu um..."gumam Taufan pelan. Dia baru sadar kalau dia sudah membuat singa mengamuk.

Tapi sepertinya,yang Taufan kira salah.

Iya,salah karna harus nya bukan singa melainkan **kudanil** ngamuk!

Tunggu,kenapa kudanil? Karna menurut Author,kalau kudanil ngamuk itu lebih serem daripada singa.

Mungkin dugaan Taufan salah lagi.

Iya,salah karna harusnya dia sedang merasa berada di suatu film horror.

Dan dia menjadi chara utama nya yang notabene bakal di kejar hantu yang kelihatan nya mau menghancurkan tubuhnya.

Oh ya ampun,ini pasti efek nonton film horror kemarin bareng Halilintar,Api,Air,Neka,dan Hanna.

Harusnya dia bilang mau bersih-bersih aja!

" **Kamu kan?** "tanya Ochobot dengan penekanan. Taufan mengangguk pelan dan Ochobot langsung menerjang nya.

"GYAAAAAA"

Teriakan yang bagaikan lolongan serigala itu bergema di dalam istana. Bahkan,orang-orang di kota pun dapat mendengar dengan jelas dari istana.

Fang, yang masih membopong Gempa, sontak langsung menatap istana besar berwarna coklat kemerahan tersebut dengan perasaan benci.

"Putri sialan"gumamnya kesal. Yaya, yang mendengar dengan jelas gumaman tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hanna..."gumam Yaya pelan. Aika, yang sudah sadar dari pingsan nya menatap wajah Yaya yang tiba-tiba sendu.

"Yaya-san"gumamnya pelan,sangat pelan hingga Yaya yang membopong nya tidak dengar.

Yaya mendesah pasrah,dan menatap pangeran raven disamping nya yang mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat yang menyeramkan. Yaya merinding disko,dan segera menjauhi Fang sebelum sesuatu terjadi pada nya.

"Aku...aku akan membunuh mu besok"geram Fang sambil menatap Gempa. "Aku akan membalaskan dendam ku pada mu...-"

Yaya menatap Fang penuh arti,Fang menghirup nafas lalu melanjutkan ucapan nya yang dia gantung.

"-jadi bersiaplah karna ini lah hari terakhir mu"ucap Fang sambil menyeringai keji. Yaya ikut menyeringai namun Aika,yang berada di punggung Yaya, justru bergidik ngeri.

Kasihan sekali putri manis itu.

Skip time,ke esokan hari nya~

Ying terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, "ya ampun,hari ini aku akan mewarnai rambut ku saja ah~"ucap Ying sambil bangkit dari kasurnya. Sesudah insiden Taufan vs Ochobot kemarin,Ying mengajak para gadis maid nya untuk menemani nya mewarnai rambut.

Alasan nya simpel, "kalau laki-laki pasti bilang 'terserah' jadi nya orang juga males".

Ying segera mandi dan membalut tubuh ramping nya dengan gaun victoria kuning-hitam milik nya. "Oh iya,dimana ikat rambut dan jepitan rambut ku?"tanya Ying sambil celingak-celinguk.

Setelah merasa siap,dia segera berlari dengan tidak anggun nya menuju dapur.

"Hanna! Hari ini masak apa?"tanya sang putri antusias. Hanna,yang sekarang menjadi pelayan di bagian dapur menggantikan sepupu nya menatap sang putri dan tersenyum.

"Saya memasak kari ayam yang mulia"jawab Hanna sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada panci berisi kari ayam yang sedang di masak nya. Iris safir Ying berbinar senang, "Yey! Akhirnya kau bikin kari ayam lagi!"sorak Ying bangga.

Hanna tersenyum, rasa nya ia jadi ingat saat ibu nya sedang memasak dan dia bertanya sedang memasak apa. Ah dia jadi merasa seperti seorang ibu sekarang.

"Hei? Hanna? Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Ying khawatir. Hanna tersentak lalu tersenyum tipis, "ti-tidak apa-apa yang mulia"jawab Hanna gugup.

"Oke! Pastikan kari ayam itu selesai saat aku tiba di ruang makan,mengerti?"perintah Ying sambil tersenyum lebar. Hanna mengangguk,"siap yang mulia~"jawabnya sambil tersenyum walapun senyuman itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh Ying.

"Aku keruang makan dulu,jaa~"ucap Ying sambil melesat ke ruang makan meninggalkan Hanna yang masih terfokus pada masakan nya.

Setiba nya di ruang makan, Ying langsung disambut oleh Taufan dan Neka yang sedang merapihkan ruang makan. "Ohayo,hime-sama!"seru mereka berdua lantang. Ying balas berseru,"ohayo Neka! Taufan!" Dengan riang,dia segera menduduki salah satu kursi yang telah disiapkan oleh Taufan.

"Menu anda hari ini adalah-"

"-kari ayam"potong Ying sambil tersenyum polos. Neka menatapnya bingung,"tapi- darimana anda ta-"

"Tadi aku kedapur dulu,jadi kau tak usah khawatir!"seru Ying sambil tersenyum lebar. Neka tersenyum lembut dan segera membungkuk, "baiklah yang mulia,putri Ying~"ucap Neka sambil menegakkan tubuh nya. Ying mengangguk dan segera duduk dengan manis di kursi nya. Ekspresi nya benar-benar mirip dengan seorang anak yang menunggu makanan nya datang.

Tapi Neka juga sedikit bingung, apa yang terjadi dengan putri Ying sampai dia bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu?. Dia akan menanyakan nya pada-

"Ohayo Neka-chan!"

-Ochobot.

"Ohayo Ocho-kun"balas Neka sambil tersenyum manis pada Ochobot. Pemuda pirang itu nyengir singkat lalu segera beranjak mengambil makanan dari dapur untuk sang putri.

Neka sebenar nya menaruh perasaan pada Ochobot. Sejak pertama dia diangkat menjadi _maid_ disini,dia bisa merasakan kalau Ochobot itu sangat sopan sekali pada nya.

Dia selalu ada saat Neka sedih,jadi tidak salah bukan kalau menaruh perasaan pada nya? Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau ada seorang pemuda bertopi jingga yang menaruh perasaan juga pada nya.

Pemuda itu adalah-

"Ohayoooo Neka-chin!"

-BoboiBoy Api.

Neka menoleh kearah Api dan tersenyum manis yang Api kira hanya untuk nya.

"Ohayo nee,Api-kun"balas Neka ramah. Oh ya ampun,Api bisa merasakan diri nya meleleh saat ini juga. "Api-kun? Api-ku-"

"Ah ya ada apa?"tanya Api sambil tersenyum lebar. Tentu nya bukan fake smile. "Tidak,tadi kau terlihat diam saja kau tau?"ucap Neka sambil membenarkan pita nya.

"Eh? Aku tidak tau kalau aku diam saja"balas Api sambil menggaruk pipi nya. Suasana nya sangat canggung sekali sampai sebuah suara dari seorang pemuda pirang terdengar.

"Makanan sudah siap~"seru pemuda tersebut sambil berjalan ke arah tempat Ying duduk. "Silahkan dinikmati putri~"ucap nya lagi sambil tersenyum manis. Ying segera menerjang kari ayam yang ada di depan nya.

Setelah makan,Ying langsung menyeret ketiga _maid_ nya pergi keluar istana. "Ayo ke salon!"seru sang putri semangat. Taufan dan Neka balas berseru sementara Hanna hanya tersenyum manis.

Setelah ke-empat gadis itu pergi,para pemuda yang mengisi istana besar itu mulai berkumpul di ruang tengah yang sangat luas.

"Ada apa?"tanya pemuda bertopi biru muda singkat. "ayo mainan! Mumpung para gadis pada pergi!"seru si topi jingga antusias. pemuda dengan topi merah-hitam memutar bola mata nya,"memang mau main apa?"tanya pemuda itu malas.

Yang bersurai pirang hanya tersenyum kecil. Pemuda bernama Api yang bertopi jingga itu mendengus kecil,"ayolah! Bagaimana kalau kita coba tepuk nyamuk? Kayak nya seru tuh!"seru nya sambil mencari kartu-kartu yang kemarin dia beli sepulang menonton.

"Dasar _childish_ "ejek Halilintar sambil mendengus. Air hanya menatap datar Halilintar,"ikuti saja rute permainan nya Hali"ucap Air datar.

Ochobot masih tersenyum,"coba santai sedikit saja Hali,jangan terlalu fokus dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Hanna nanti"ucap Ocho enteng. Yap,Hali menyukai Hanna.

Maid berneko-mimi itu sudah menarik perhatian nya sejak lama dan membuatnya selalu ingin melindungi nya.

"Terserah"balas Hali singkat. Ocho menghela nafas,"hahh kau memang kaku ternyata"gumam Ocho sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Setelah permainan di mulai,

"Nol"

"Satu"

"Dua~"

"Tiga"

"Empat"

"Lima"

"Enam"

"Tujuh"

"Delapan"

"Sembilan"

"plus dua"

"plus empat"

"pilih warna"

"skip"

"reverse..."

Saat Air mengeluarkan kartu nya,kartu yang keluar adalah Reverse yang berarti harus di tepok.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Tangan Ochobot,Halilintar dan Air saling bertumpukan. Air yang dibawah,Ochobot ditengah dan Halilintar diatas. Api cemberut,"ambil semua kartu ini"ucap Ocho sambil menyeringai tipis. "Sial! Aku yang ngajak main tapi kenapa malah aku yang kalah!"seru Api sambil membanting kartu yang dipegang nya.

"Nasibmu"cibir Halilintar sinis. "APA KATAMU?!"

Lalu terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Halilintar dan Api.

Sementara ke para gadis,

"Menurutku lebih bagus yang _blonde,_ Ying-chan"ucap Hanna sambil bertopang dagu. Sekarang,Hanna,Neka,Taufan dan Ying sedang berada di salon yang akan mewarnai rambut Ying.

"Iya juga sih,menurut mu bagaimana Necchi?"tanya Taufan sambil menatap Neka. "Aku sih ikut aja,malah kata aku lebih bagus _honeyblonde_ biar mirip kayak Ocho-kun"komentar Neka sambil membetulkan pita nya. Ying mengangguk,"kayaknya bagus juga! Baiklah,tolong pirang madu ya!"seru Ying pada si pelayan salon. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera melakukan tugas nya.

Skip time~

"Bagus ya!"seru Neka sambil menatap rambut baru Ying. Rambut Ying sekarang berwarna _honeyblonde_ dengan ponytail kecil dan jepit rambut merah kecil. "Iya bagus,hime-san"puji Hanna sambil terkekeh pelan. Ying hanya tersenyum malu,"a-arigato"ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Apalagi sekarang kau sangat mirip Ocho! Dia pasti bangga~"ucap Taufan sambil menepuk bahu Ying. "Kau benar Fan-chan!"timpal Neka sambil tersenyum bangga.

Ying memerah,"u-urusai"ucap Ying sambil menundukan kepala nya. Taufan dan Neka tertawa kecil sementara Hanna tersenyum lebar. 'Coba kau masih disini Yaya,hime-sama telah berubah sifat sekarang'batin Hanna sedih.

Sementara Fang,Aika,dan Yaya,

"Rest In Peace dear Gempa"ucap Aika sambil menundukkan kepala nya. Di depan nya terdapat sebuah makam dengan batu nisan bertuliskan,

BoboiBoy Gempa

Lahir:xx-xx-xxxx

Meninggal:xx-xx-xxxx.

"Tak kusangka tunangan ku meninggal duluan"gumam Fang sambil mengelus batu nisan tersebut. Yaya menepuk bahu Fang yang membuat Fang menoleh,

"Yang sabar ouji-sama"ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum. Fang tersenyum sedih, "Terimakasih Yaya"balas nya sambil menundukkan kepala. Aika segera mendongak dan pergi meninggalkan makam tersebut. "Terimakasih ya,Gempa! Kau sudah mengajarkan ku banyak hal,menyenangkan sekali bisa...

Aika menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerahan.

...bertemu denganmu"sambung nya sambil melipatkan tangan nya dipunggung nya sambil berjalan kedalam hutan.

Fang,dan Yaya yang masih berada di makam segera berdiri dan pergi. "Hei,Yaya"

Yaya menoleh, "ada apa yang mulia?"tanya nya bingung. Fang menatap Yaya dan tersenyum sinis. "Bagaimana...

Yaya menatap nya bingung, lagi-lagi pangeran raven ini menggantungkan kata nya.

... **kalau kita bunuh saja putri Ying?** "

Kata-kata dengan penekan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut pangeran raven tersebut.

Yaya menyeringai, sejak dia keluar dari istana, yang dia akan lakukan adalah..

 **Memberontak.**

"Dengan senang hati yang mulia~"balas Yaya sinis. Besok adalah hari dimana putri manis kita akan meninggalkan kerajaan nya dan juga...

Dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsudzuku~

Aika's bacot side:

Woohoo! Akhirnya jadi juga ni chappie! Oh iya,di chap 2 kalau gak salah kan Ying pake soflens biru kan? Aduhhh Ai salah ketik! Harus nya dia ngak pake soflens biru,tapi pake soflens merah! Ya ampun maafkan Aika ya! /bungkuk terus kalau gak salah iris nya dia itu hitam,waduhhh salah ketik lagi! Sebenarnya iris nya itu biru bukan hitam! Aku sengaja nyamain Ying sama Rin disini biar pas mereka tukeran peran sama Ocho nya gampang~

Yosha,kayak nya penjelasan nya kepanjangan ya? Gomen~

Oh iya,tentang review Hanako-nee...

Aiko itu kakak ku atau genderbender atau pembalikkan sifat. pembalikkan sifat itu apa? Jadi gini,kalau aku pemarah dia pasti penyabar kalau aku cuekan dia orang nya peka kalau aku pemurung dia periang pokoknya kebalikan gitu.

Tapi sebenarnya sih,Aiko-nii itu kakak laki-laki ku, yang tersinggung kemarin karna ketikan ku, aku ucapkan maaf ya, tapi beneran lho, Aiko itu bener-bener marah pas ada yang maaf ngehina fic dia sampai bilang "emangnya dia bisa bikin fic kayak gini?! Bikin fic itu kan susah apalagi kamu sampai harus nguras tenaga dan otak!"

Terdengar overprotektif? No, dia gak kayak gitu. dia sayang sama aku walaupun kadang-kadang orang nya nyebelin. Aku juga sayang sama dia apapun yang terjadi. Biar lebih gampang sih,rencana nya aku mau bikin fic tentang hubungan ku dengan Aiko.

Ditunggu aja yah,well review nya tolong di donorkan(?) pada fic absurb ini.

Sincerely,Furusawa Aika~


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

 **.**  
 **Story** **of** **Evil**

 **BoboiBoy milik Animonsta studio,Nizam Razak dan lain-lain**

 **Story of Evil punya Akuno-P/Mothy-P**

 **Warning:baca chap 2,males ngetik nya /gaplok**

 **Yosha! Semua nya siappp~? /apaansih oke abaikan,makasih banyak ya,udah review! Aduhh**

 **Halo halo halo! Back with me, the famous Aika Furusawa! /ditempleng**

 **Oke,aku tau chap kemarin agak melenceng jauh dari cerita Story of Evil. Tapi,sorry! Aku...aduh gimana ya, pengen nambahin ide yang udah bersarang(?) di otak ini! Gomen-gomen,su /pundung. Jadi,silahkan dinikmati aja ni chapter.**

 **Story of Evil with BoboiBoy Chara**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading minna! ^^

.

.

.

Besok adalah hari dimana putri manis kita akan meninggalkan kerajaan nya dan juga...

Dunia.

Skip time kebesokan hari nya~

Ying duduk terdiam di singgasana nya, Ochobot, yang selalu berdiri disamping kanan singgasana nya hanya bisa menampakkan ekspresi khawatir.

'Oh ya ampun Ying, apa yang terjadi pada mu?'tanya Ochobot dalam hati. "Putri?"panggil Ochobot pelan. Sang putri segera tersadar dari lamunan nya, "ah iya? Ada apa,Ochobot?"tanya Ying sambil menatap Ochobot, sekarang ikatan rambutnya jadi agak sedikit kebawah.

"Ya ampun putri Ying, lihat ikatan-"

BRAK!

"Putri! Gawat! Ini gawat!"seru Api sambil berteriak di depan pintu. Ying menoleh dengan dahi mengernyit, "ada apa Api?"tanya sang putri tenang.

"Sekumpulan warga yang membawa obor dan garpu rumput *CMIIW sedang menuju kemari putri!"seru Api lagi. Ying membelalakan mata nya, "APA?! BAGAIMANA BISA?!"seru Ying histeris. Api menggaruk belakang kepala nya, "a...ada yang sudah tau kalau anda membunuh putri Gempa yang mulia"lapor Api gugup.

Ying menggertakan gigi nya, "suruh semua maid, Air, dan Halilintar meninggalkan tempat ini! Kau juga, pergi lah dari sini Api"seru Ying. Api membungkuk, "baik yang mulia"jawab Api sambil menegakkan tubuh nya. Dia segere berlari keluar dan bertemu dengan 3 maid, Air dan Halilintar.

"Api, kau sudah beritahu putri?"tanya Taufan cemas. Api mengangguk, "putri menyuruh kita semua pergi dari sini, secepat mungkin!"seru Api. Hanna menatap pintu istana dengan cemas, "bagaimana dengan Ying-hime? Apa kita akan meninggalkan nya?"tanya Hanna khawatir. Halilintar menghela nafas, "ya, kita harus, ini tugas"balas Halilintar tegas.

"Baiklah, ayo segera pergi dari sini"

Dan keenam pembantu istana itu segera pergi meninggalkan istana besar tersebut.

Ying berjalan bulak balik di depan singgasana karna cemas, "oh ya ampun, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Oh tuhan tolonglah aku!"ucap Ying frustasi.

"putri pergilah dari sini" sederet kalimat itu meluncur dengan mudah dari Ochobot.

Ying menatap Ochobot dengan tatapan marah, "tidak bisa! Kalaupun bisa, aku pasti sudah pergi dari sini!"seru Ying sambil mengacak rambut nya sendiri.

"Aku adalah putri Ochobot! Putri! Aku adalah penguasa kota ini! Itulah alasan nya kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini!"ucap gadis blonde itu frustasi. Ochobot menatapnya iba, "tidak apa-apa Ying, pergilah dari sini"ucap Ochobot sambil mengelus rambut sang putri lembut.

Sang putri terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Ochobot memanggil nya 'Ying' tanpa embel-embel 'putri'. "Aku adalah kakak mu, kakak kembar mu, dan adalah tugas ku untuk selalu menjaga mu"ucap Ochobot sambil tersenyum hangat. Ying meneteskan air mata nya,

Ochobot melepas elusan nya dan mengambil sebuah jubah coklat dari kantung nya (Ai:gimana caranya? '3'). "Pakailah dan kabur lewat pintu belakang"ucap Ochobot tegas.

Ying hanya bisa menurut, sekarang dia berhadapan dengan kakak.

Garis bawahi, kakak.

Ying memakai jubah tersebut dan terdiam sebentar, "Ying? Apa yang kau lakukan?! Pergilah-"

"Kamar ku disebelah sana,"tunjuk Ying pada sebuah pintu kayu jati. Ochobot mengangguk dan melepas jepit rambut kuning yang ia pakai untuk menggulung rambutnya. Dan rambut nya menjadi seperti Ying.

"Sekarang pergilah adikku sayang, kakak selalu menyayangi mu"ucap Ochobot sambil berlari ke kamar Ying. Ying meneteskan air mata nya, "sayo..nara...aniki"ucap nya pelan sambil berlari ke pintu belakang.

Ochobot memakai gaun yang Ying biasa pakai dan segera duduk di singgasana menunggu kedatangan Yaya yang akan memberontak (Ingat di chap 1, Yaya ngasih tau dia mau memberontak ke Ochobot).

"Ying, selamatkan dirimu"gumam nya pelan.

BRAK!

Pintu utama di dobrak kasar oleh sekumpulan warga marah. Ochobot segera memasang pose se angkuh mungkin dan tersenyum arogan. "Heh, bisa juga kalian mendobrak pintu utama"ucap Ochobot angkuh. Seorang gadis bertudung merah muda datang mendahului semua warga dan sampai beberapa meter didepan Ochobot.

"Kau sudah siap untuk kematian mu, heh? Putri Ying..."ucap gadis itu arogan. Ochobot tersenyum mengejek, "heh, kematian ku hm? Apa yang kau maksud Yaya?"tanya Ochobot sombong. Yaya hanya menyeringai keji, "Fang-sama, Putri sialan ini sudah menerima akan kematian nya"ucap Yaya dengan aura gelap.

Seorang pangeran dengan surai anggur dan kacamata nila bernama Fang itu maju dan tersenyum arogan, "langsung tangkap saja kalau begitu"ucap Fang sambil menarik paksa tangan Ochobot. Dalam hati, Ochobot bersyukur dia memiliki wajah manis nan shota yang membuat nya mirip seperti Ying.

Skip time~

"Amy, bisakah kau tolong bunyikan bell kematian?"tanya Fang sambil tersenyum ramah pada Amy. Amy mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju menara bel.

"Satu kematian akan datang diiringi dengan bunyi bel kematian"gumam Yaya sambil mendorong Ochobot ke arah tempat hukuman nya.

Setelah kepala Ochobot masuk kedalam lubang besar tersebut, Yaya bersiap menarik tali yang menghubungkan dengan mata pisau diatas kepala Ochobot.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir putri?"tanya Fang dingin. Ochobot mengangguk,

TENG! TENG!

"Ah ini saatnya makan siang"

BRAK!

Dan mata pisau itu memotong apa yang ada dibawah nya. Ying yang mendengarnya segera berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang masih terbelalak melihat nya.

"Permisi maafkan aku, aku harus melihat"ucap Ying sambil menyamarkan suara nya. Saat dia melihat kedepan, dapat dilihatnya kepala Ochobot yang terpisah dari tubuh nya.

Matanya terpejam namun seulas senyum berada di bibir nya.

"Ka...kakak..."gumam Ying lemah, dia jatuh terduduk dan menyentuh darah yang tergenang di dekat nya. "Harusnya...harusnya aku tidak percaya padamu kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku kak".

Karna hukuman iti telah usai, semua warga atau semua orang disana pergi meninggalkan mayat mengenaskan Ochobot itu.

"KAKAKKKKKKKK"

Teriakan pilu seorang gadis blonde dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

"KAKAKKKKKK, KAKAK KENAPA MENINGGALKAN AKU?! KENAPA KAK?! KENAPA?! KAWAB AKU KAKKKKKKK"

Teriakan menyedihkan itu terdengar begitu pilu dan menyakitkan.

Ying menangis, tangisan nya pecah dan seketika dia meraung-raung tak karuan.

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK"

.

.

.

.

 **Tsudzuku~**

 **Aika's Bacot Side:**

 **AAAAA APA INI?! Udah lama gak update, pas update chap nya pendek pula ;'b /ditimpukinbatu/**

 **Maaf ya Minna! Aika lagi seneng-seneng nya main game K****a N***a sama G*****.**.****

 **Terus juga banyak fic iklan yang gaje pula, hahhh author macam apa aku ini /pundung/**

 **So? Sedih gak? Kalau gak, okelah tak apa, soalnya Aika juga ngetiknya pake muka stoic /diceburin/**

 **Inilah chapter kematian Ochobot,su~ ngak greget karna hukuman nya itu sama kayak Suzy,su~**

 **Oke,chap depan : Regret Message! /tepuktangan/**

 **Lisa:woy! Mau di kemanain itu fic Baby Blue?**

 **Aika:Lis, nanti juga ku lanjut /pokerface/**

 **Lisa:terserah /pasangtopengkucinglalumenghilang/**

 **Aika:dasar...**

 **Okelah,Aika minta review nya ya~**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Furusawa Aika~**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

 **.**  
 **Story** **of** **Evil**

 **BoboiBoy milik Animonsta studio,Nizam Razak dan lain-lain**

 **Story of Evil punya Akuno-P/Mothy-P**

 **Warning:baca chap 2,males ngetik nya /gaplok**

 **Hai! Aika balik lagi nih, maaf ya update nya lama, gegara malas banget ngetik chap ini jadi... /PLAK/**

 **Oke, abaikan, ngomong-ngomong di review banyak yang bilang cerita ini udah pernah di publish sama orang lain yah? Wahh maaf ya, Aika gak tau, namanya author baru, jadi seenak jidatnya aja Aika ngetik /nyengir/ /ditimpukbatu/**

 **Usahain baca chap ini sambil denger lagu nya ya, biar feel nya kerasa, kalaupun engga, yowes gapapa, toh Aika emang gak berbakat nulis yang sedih-sedih**

 **Oke, silahkan dinikmati~**

 **Story of Evil with BoboiBoy Chara**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading minna! ^^

.

.

.

Wushhh

Ying, dengan tatapan datar dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba sudah berada di pinggir pantai. Ombak yang besar hampir membuat gaun putih milik nya basah.

Gadis bersurai _honeyblonde_ ini kesepian. Setelah menguburkan jasad kakak nya yang begitu mengenaskan, kaki kecil gadis itu berjalan tanpa arah dan hasilnya malah tiba di pinggiran pantai.

Ah pantai ya? Kalau dia ke pantai, pasti dia mengingat masa lalu nya, bersama Ochobot.

Flashback ON

 _"Putri, kita sudah tiba di pantai"ucap Ochobot sambil membuka pintu kereta kuda tersebut. Dia berjalan keluar dan mempersiapkan dari kalau-kalau sang putri keluar._

 _Ying, dengan gaya arogan dan kipas yang dikibaskan, mulai turun dengan anggun dan bantuan uluran tangan Ochobot._

 _Wushhh_

 _"Wahhh pantai nya indah ya!"seru Ying sambil menatap hamparan langit berwarna biru muda di atas nya. Ochobot tersenyum melihat perilaku Ying yang baginya sangat kekanak-kanakan._

 _"Hei Ochobot! Ke pinggiran pantai yuk!"seru Ying sambil menarik tangan Ochobot dan berlari mendekati laut. Ochobot tersentak, baru kali ini Ying sangat antusias sampai berlari dan tidak mempedulikan gaun nya kotor._

 _Se sampai nya di pinggiran pantai,_

 _Ying menatap laut yang begitu luas dengan ombak besar yang berbunyi nyaring. Kicauan burung yang merdu pun dapat terdengar oleh nya walaupun samar-samar karna suara ombak besar tersebut._

 _Ochobot tersenyum lembut lalu berkata,_

 _"Putri tahu tidak,"ucap Ochobot menggantungkan kata nya. Ying menoleh ke belakang nya dan menatap Ochobot dengan antusias dan penasaran._

 _"Apa?! Ada apa?!"pekik Ying sambil mengguncangkan bahu butler nya. Ochobot masih mempertahankan senyuman nya yang hampir berubah menjadi tawa._

 _"Kata orang-orang disini, kalau putri menulis keinginan putri di kertas lalu dimasukan kedalam botol dan dilemparkan ke laut, maka keinginan putri akan terkabul!"seru Ochobot sambil menggenggam tangan Ying yang masih ada di bahu nya._

 _Ying hanya terkekeh pelan, "itu kan hanya mitos Ochobot"ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan. Ochobot cemberut dan melepas genggaman nya, "putri mah gak seru! Kalau begitu, biar kubuktikan!"seru Ochobot sambil mengambil selembar kertas dari saku celana nya._

 _Dia mengambil pulpen dari kantung baju nya dan menuliskan harapan nya di dalam kertas. Setelah menuliskan keinginan nya, dia menggulung kertas tersebut dan mencari jika ada botol di sekitar nya._

 _Ying tersenyum, Ochobot selalu saja ingin membuat nya percaya, Ying menepuk bahu Ochobot yang masih sibuk dengan dunia nya sendiri._

 _"Apa yang kau tulis di kertas itu?"tanya Ying penasaran. Ochobot tersenyum, "aku mau..."_

 _Ying makin penasaran, "kenapa kau menggantungkan kalimat mu?!"seru Ying sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _Ochobot terkekeh pelan, "ummm aku mau biar -pip- putri gak flat"ucap Ochobot sambil memasang wajah polos._

 _Ying tersentak, "DASAR MESUM!"seru nya sambil memukul pelan lengan Ochobot. Ochobot tertawa, "hei, hei aku hanya bercanda putri"bela Ochobot, gak mau tiba-tiba dapat hukuman hanya karna bercanda._

 _"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya kamu tulis?"tanya Ying sambil menyudahi pukulan pelan nya. Ochobot tersenyum sambil memejamkan kedua mata nya, "aku mau kita selalu bersama"ucap nya sambil menampilkan iris Aquamarine nya yang menawan._

 _Ochobot menatap hamparan langit berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan berbagai awan diatasnya. "Putri tidak menulis?"tanya Ochobot sambil menunduk dan menatap Ying._

 _Ying sendiri, tiba-tiba jadi Tsundere dan muka nya memerah. "U-untuk apa aku percaya mitos aneh seperti itu?!"tanya nya sambil bersedekap, oh dia membuang muka agar tak bertatapan dengan Ochobot._

 _Ochobot tertawa pelan, "jangan bersikap Tsundere seperti itu, aku tau kok putri punya keinginan, iya kan? Tapi kenapa gak ditulis saja? Bisa saja kenyataan lhooo"ucap Ochobot sambil melempar botol berisi surat yang ia tulis ke laut._

 _Ying menoleh dan menatap Ochobot yang tersenyum sambil menatap laut biru di hadapan nya._

 _"Untuk apa aku tulis? Semua keinginan ku kan bisa dipenuhi oleh Ochobot, makanya Ochobot jangan pergi tinggalkan aku ya!"seru Ying dengan polos._

 _Ochobot tersentak dan semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah nya. "Pu-putri, kamu me-membuatku gugup"ucap Ochobot sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan nya._

 _Ying tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ochobot. "Ahahaha dasar Tsun!"seru Ying sambil menyipratkan sedikit air ke Ochobot._

 _Korban yang kena makin memerah, "PUTRI CURANGGGGGG~"teriaknya sambil menyipratkan air ke Ying._

 _Dan akhirnya, siang hari itu diisi oleh adegan ciprat-cipratan air._

Flashback OFF

Ying teringat dengan mitos yang dikatakan Ochobot.

 _"Kata orang-orang disini, kalau putri menulis keinginan putri di kertas lalu dimasukkan ke dalam botol dan dilempar ke laut, maka keinginan putri akan terkabul!"_

Ying tersenyum miring, "mungkin benar.."gumam Ying pelan.

Dia segera mengambil kertas dan pulpen dari saku jubah nya dan menulis kan keinginan nya, tak lupa dia mencari botol di sekitar sini dan menemukan botol kecil yang mengapung.

"Ah ketemu!"seru Ying sambil mencoba menggapai botol kecil tersebut. Setelah di dapatkan nya, digulung lah kertas tersebut dan dimasukkan kedalam botol.

Ditutupnya botol tersebut dengan busa dan di lempar lah botol berisi kertas tersebut.

Lemparan nya tidak berhasil, botol itu mendarat di dekat ombak, dan termakan oleh gelapnya air laut.

Ying mengatupkan kedua tangan nya dan mendongakkan kepala nya.

"Kumohon, kalau aku punya kesempatan satu kali saja, aku ingin dilahirkan kembali"seru Ying sambil berjalan pelan menuju laut biru yang luas tersebut.

Dan baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan diri dan alhasil dia terduduk di air.

Masih dnegan mengatupkan tangan nya, dia kembali berteriak.

"KUMOHON TUHAN! KABULKAN LAH KEINGINAN KU INI!"teriaknya dengan nada yqng menusuk hati. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan iba, melihatnya yang seperti tidak punya hawa kehidupan lagi.

Hawa kehidupan nya sudah hilang sejak dia melihat kakak nya mati.

Mati dengan cara tragis,

Mati di depan mata kepala nya sendiri.

Tanpa rekayasa atau pun apalah itu yang bohongan.

Asli dan darah langsung terciprat kemana-mana.

Dia kembali tenggelam di masa lalu nya yang menyedihkan, yang membuat semua orang kesusahan.

Membuat semua orang mati sia-sia, membuat semua orang menderita.

Dia bahkan menghancurkan kerajaan nya sendiri.

Mengotori tangan nya dengan membunuh manusia lemah yang tak mau hormat pada nya.

Mengotori tangan nya dengan membunuh semua gadis bersurai hitam.

Mengotori tangan nya...

Dengan membiarkan sang kakak menggantikan mautnya.

Harusnya dia tolak saja, dia menyesal, sangat menyesal malah.

Iris _Sapphire_ yang selalu berbinar dengan bahagia,

Kini menatap apapun dengan tatapan kosong.

Surai _honeyblonde_ yang biasanya tersisir rapi dan juga terikat,

Sekarang berantakan dan tak terikat.

Wajahnya yang selalu tercetak senyum penuh kebahagian,

Sekarang berubah menjadi selalu datar bak triplek.

Hawa kehidupan yang sangat menyengat,

Sekarang hilang seolah ditelan angin.

Ying selalu bertanya dalam hati nya,

Kenapa?

Kenapa Ochobot mau menuruti nya?

Kenapa Ochobot mau membunuh orang yang tidak salah demi diri nya?

Kenapa Ochobot tidak membenci nya?

Kenapa Ochobot rela mati bagi nya?

Kenapa? Kenapa?

Dari dulu, semua perintah yang diberikan Ying adalah perintah yang tidak baik.

Membunuh orang, merampas hasil panen, menaikkan harga pajak.

Dan melindungi istana juga sang putri dari mara bahaya.

Tapi, kenapa Ochobot hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat selagi menuruti nya?

Kenapa ia tak membantah?

Kalau dia tau dia salah, bukan kah harusnya dia membantah?

Atau, karna jabatan?

Ying sang putri kerajaan dan Ochobot butler kesayangan nya?

Nama yang bodoh. Tapi, mengapa?

Bukankah Ochobot kakak nya? Kenapa?

Pertanyaan dengan awalan 'Kenapa' terus berputar-putar dalam benak Ying. Menggandakan diri dan memperbanyak pertanyaan membuatnya hampir gila.

Gila, karna masih terheran-heran.

Delusi Ying tentang Ochobot yang membenci nya muncul di pikiran nya. Delusi Ying bertambah banyak dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang kepala nya.

Selama ini... Apa yang di perbuat Ying salah?

Tapi, kalau salah kenapa tidak ada yang membantah?

Apa karna Ying terlalu egois?

Atau karna mereka takut?

Takut mati?

"Ukhh, kepalaku makin sakit"

 _"Ying, kau jahat~"_

 _"Kenapa kau tega~"_

 _"Ying, harusnya kau yang mati~"_

 _"Kenapa aku melindungi mu~"_

Suara Ochobot berdengung di telinga Ying. "Tuhannnn Tolong aku! Aku hanya ingin dilahirkan kembali!"

"Aku...AKU HANYA INGIN DILAHIRKAN KEMBALI!"

Teriakan Ying berdengung dengan keras, "TOLONGLAH AKU!"

Kembali berdengung,

"Kumohon, kabulkan lah permintaan ku...hiks..hiks"

Bulir bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata sang putri dan menyatu dengan air laut.

Wushhhh

Suara ombak kembali terdengar diikuti seruan yang tidak asing,

 _"Jangan terus-terusan bersedih Putri Ying!"_

Ying tersentak, suara itu... Itu adalah suara...

Dengan perlahan, Ying menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati..

Seorang pemuda, dengan surai _honeyblonde_ dan iris _Aquamarine_ juga pakaian khas butler, sedang tersenyum lembut kearah nya.

 _"Jangan menangisi aku, aku tidak pantas di tangisi oleh putri cantik sepertimu"_

"Ochobot..."

Wushhhh

Suara ombak sekali lagi menginterupsi pertemuan mereka.

'Ochobot' tersenyum lembut, dia menatap langit yang berubah menjadi jingga kemerahan dan bergumam pelan.

 _"Ah aku harus pergi"_

Ying tersentak, "JANGAN!"teriaknya.

'Ochobot' tersenyum,

 _"Dadahhhh~"_

"TIDAK OCHO-"

Wushhhh

Ying menghapus jejak air mata yang mengering, "nee sayonara onii-chan"gumam nya pelan. Dia berjalan keluar dari air dan pergi menghilang di telan angin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tsudzuku~**

 **Aika's Bacot Side:**

 **AAAAA APA INI?! Nggak sedih! Nggak ada apa-apa nya sama yang asli!**

 **GYAAAA INI ABSURB BANGETTTT /ditimpukinbatu/**

 **Readers:dari mana aja loe?**

 **Aika:engg abis dari fandom yang nyanyiin lagu ini, nyari fic baru**

 **Readers:/ngasahgolok/ KENAPA LU LAMA APDETT AUTHOR GAJEEEW**

 **Aika:AMPUN MAKKKKK /laridariserigalalapar/**

 **Lisa:engg mohon diabaikan, maafkan author ini ya karna gak apdet kilat**

 **Hika:Lisa-chan kan tau kalau Aika-chan orang nya malesan!**

 **Lisa:Hika, gak baik bongkar aib orang /sweatdropped/**

 **Chiko:jangan banyak cing cong woy, oke author gaje yang satu ini minta review nya yaaa~ mohon di review bila berkenan**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Furusawa Aika~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Halo Minna-san, ini bukan chapter**

 **Aika hanya mau menginformasikan bahwa**

 **FIC INI RESMI DISCONTINUE KARNA BEBERAPA SEBAB,**

 **1\. Aika yang sedang berusaha membuat fic spesial**

 **2\. Aiko yang sedang dalam masa hiatus yang lama menyebabkan Aika jadi tak bersemangat ngetik**

 **3\. Aika yang bingung menentukan kisah dari si Shiro no Musume**

 **4\. Aika dan Aiko yang sedang sibuk mengurusi sekolah**

 **5\. Aika yang kehabisan ide dan berniat bermigrasi(?) fandom**

 **Mohon maaf karna hal ini juga hal yang menyakitkan bagi Aika**

 **Mungkin nanti kalau ada waktu Fic ini akan kembali update**

 **Sore ja, matta nee minna-sama**

 **Maaf membuat kalian kecewa /bungkuk/**

 **Tertanda, Furusawa siblings.**


End file.
